


clutch

by alongthewatchtower



Series: pretty [4]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthewatchtower/pseuds/alongthewatchtower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue knows something Alpha doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clutch

**Author's Note:**

> gratuitous Blue-POV drabble.

Alpha-mate makes the pack stronger.

 

  
_Pack_  used to just be Alpha and Blue. Blue had sisters, once, but they all died right after the egg, and it took time for more eggs to be found. Blue’s still not sure where the eggs came from - Alpha didn’t have Alpha-mate back then to lay a clutch, but the eggs appeared, and Blue watched them hatch with Alpha. Blue taught the others how to listen to Alpha, who called them _Charlie_  and _Delta_  and _Echo_ , who held them close too and clucked at them when they were hurt and clicked at them when they were bad and chittered to them all the time saying _good-girls-my-good-girls_.

 

There used to be an enemy called _Hoskins_ , a round smelly one who tried to be bigger than Alpha, who never had to try. Alpha knew _Hoskins_  was _threat-danger-danger_ , and he used to tap-tap-tap-tap to tell the pack to hide, because _Hoskins_  was stupid and couldn’t spot Blue and her sisters in the trees. _Hoskins_  tried to roar at Alpha but Alpha was better at it, Alpha knocked him down and roared some more. After they hunted enemy-who-makes-pack-sounds-but-isn’t-pack, after they killed her with Alpha, Blue and the pack scared _Hoskins_  away and he never came back.

 

  
_Pack_  met Alpha-mate the day they hunted enemy-who-makes-pack-sounds-but-isn’t-pack. Alpha calls Alpha-mate _Zach_  and _omega_. Alpha-mate smelled like Alpha and promise and pack, even before he met them. Alpha-mate was gentle and even though he smelled like fear, he rubbed Blue’s nose and spoke soft. Most two-legs are loud, because they’re stupid and don’t know that Blue can hear so well she can hear their thumpity-thumps beating when they get scared. Then Blue went and hunted, and when _pack_  came _home_ , they got to sniff Alpha-mate with nothing in between. Blue bumped him and welcomed him into the pack and scented the parts that make him a match for Alpha. The next time Alpha-mate came to see them, he smelled like Alpha, like claimed. Blue huffed in triumph, because Alpha was happy.

 

One day, when Alpha-mate comes to see _pack_ , he smells different, and Blue chitters with her sisters. Something in Blue knows what that smell means. They all crowd against the bars, scenting Alpha-mate for as long as they can, until Alpha-mate leaves.

 

“Hey there, pretty girl,” Alpha croons at her when Alpha-mate is gone, and Blue stretches out her neck and shakes her head at him in response. “What’s got you all so excited today, huh?”

 

Blue chitters at him. Alpha hasn’t figured it out yet! He’ll be so surprised when Alpha-mate lays his first clutch.


End file.
